Good Morning America
by Sound of Flowers
Summary: A story where Scipio Bellorum, Thirrin, and Oskan from the Icemark Chronicles are interviewed on Good Morning America. Sorry about it being a bit repetitive, but I wrote it in about 30 min. Anyways, enjoy!


Yeah, so I wrote this in about 30 minutes, so it's a bit repetative. By the way, those are actual people on Good Morning America (the hosts), just thought I'd let you know.

* * *

"Good morning America! This is Kate Snow and today on the show we have special guest Scipio Bellorum of Polypontus."  
Bellorum walks into the news conference room and sits down. In the background you here people booing Bellorum."Now, Scipio, tell me, why did you decide to invade the Icemark?"  
"I decided to invade the Icemark because it's a barbarous and backword country filled with witchcraft. It would be a favor to the world if I conquered it. Also the land is rich in resources; more materials for the Imperial war machine."  
"Yes, I see. Now, tell me what you thought of being defeated in the first invasion."  
"I was almost entirely certain that they would be defeated, but these people are as tough as boiled leather. But in the process of destroying a single Polypontian army they destroyed theirs, and killed their king."  
"Now, do you think you'll win the upcoming war?"  
"Certainly, I'm the best general the world has ever known. It will be tough, but in the end I will win."  
People in the audience start pelting Bellorum with tomatoes and then it goes all "Problems. We will be back soon," and some really lame music starts playing.  
"Sorry about that, but we're back now. What do you think of their new Queen?""She's a mere fourteen. She couldn't possibly win.""What do you plan doing after you win the war?""I plan to use their troops in further conquest.""How are your troops?"  
"Good, as usual. Practicing; I allow a ten percent killing rate.""What's your opinion on this?""They're good troops, but there's always more."  
"That's a waste of human life!" a man exclaims in the audience.  
Someone jumps up on stage and starts hitting Bellorum. They hit straight to they come back, Bellorum is exiting the room with body guards."Sorry about that. Back to you, Bill."

"Thank-you Kate. Now today we have Thirrin Lindenshield."  
Tons of cheering and shouting erupt from the audience as Thirrin walks in. Several signs read: We love you Thirrin!  
"Thank-you everyone. Now, can we get down to the questions?"  
"Certainly. What do you think of Bellorum."  
"Clever, wise, tough: what else?"  
"Yes, of course. Now, how do you think you'll win this war?"  
"I don't know."  
"Are the rumors true, that you have made alliances with werewolves, vampires and giant snow leapords?"  
"Yes the rumors are true. And it's Wolf-Folk."  
"So can these snow leapords talk?"  
"Yes, just like I can talk to you."  
"With that much ease?"  
"Yes."  
"Who is their leader?"  
"Tharman-Thar."  
"So, how hard was it to make alliances with them?""It was fairly easy with the Wolf-Folk King, Grishmak, because it was either make an alliance or die. The vampires though, were a different matter."  
"How so?"  
"When I reached the Blood Palace they had already drawn up a treaty. Of course they had a few 'slips of the pen' in their treaty, but Grishmak's people were happy to look over it."  
"How hard was it to make an alliance with the Giant Snow Leapords?"  
"Difficult, but it was definatley worth it."  
"Do you think you can trust them?"  
"The Snow Leapords definatley, the Wolf-Folk I'm almost sure, and the vampires, who knows if they will keep to the treaty or not."  
"Yes, yes. There's this boy Oskan, that I've heard about. What's he like? And is it true that he's a warlock?"  
"He's very quiet, and gentle. And yes it's true that he's a warlock."  
"Who did you find this out from?"  
"The Vampire Queen."  
"I've heard that being a warlock is very rare. Is this true?"  
"Yes, it's true."  
"What was you're reaction?"  
"I was amazed. It explained so much."  
"Like what?"  
"Like, how he can read the weather so accuratley and how he can heal wounds so quickly."  
"Do you like this boy?"  
"Do I have to answer that question?"  
"Sorry, Thirrin, but time's up. Now were going to Marysol Castro in the new backyard here at Good Morning America."

"Thanks Bill. Here today I have Oskan the Warlock."  
Oskan waves and says, shyly, "Hi."  
"Now, Oskan, tell me, what's it like being a warlock?"  
"Well, it's really hard to describe. But it explains so much."  
"What?"  
"It explains how I can read the weather so accuratley, and how I can heal so quickly."  
"I've heard that being a warlcok is rare."  
"Yes, it is, most sons of witches are wizards. I mean they're more science than magic, but they can make stones walk if it serves their purpose."  
"I've heard that warlocks can draw down lightining. Is this true?"  
"I'm not sure. I think it would be a really stupid thing to do, after all, you could get hit."  
"That's true. How will you use your powers in the coming war?"  
"I'll help the witches in the infirmary, I guess. There's not much else I can do."  
"You are a Royal Adviser. What's that like?"  
"Well, you give advice when you can. I mean, it's really hard to, especially when Thirrin's all snappy."  
"Yes, yes. So, do you find it difficult to handle Thirrin when she's in more unpleasant moods?"  
"It's a bit hard, but all's you have to do is take calm, steadying breaths and ignore it as best as you can."  
"Do you believe the Icemark can defeat the Polypontus?"  
"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."  
"What are your feeling toward the allies?"  
"They're all great, well except for the vampires, but they're vampires. The snow leapords are huge. I'm just lucky their on our side. Tharman seems to like Thirrin."  
"What are you thoughts and feeling on Thirrin?"  
Oskan blushes deep red and replies, "I'm not going to answer you're question."  
"Well, we're all out of time for today. See you next week on Good Morning America!"  
The cameras zoom in on all the reporters and their guests And you see Oskan blushing red and looking away from the camera, while Thirrin has her hand over her mouth and you can see color rising on her face. Bellorum has returned, and he's scowling at the camera, meanwhile the audience is booing at him. It cuts to all the captions, logos, and trademarks and it goes black.

* * *

Comment, review, all that good stuff.


End file.
